test
by NemiAndJelenaOfficial
Summary: episode 70


Episode 70

The performer:

I'm David. David Archuleta.

Red,Blue,Black & White caught the corner of Demi's eye.

There were two police cars both stopped by a red light in the same intersection Demi was standing in.

David:So...what brings you here all alone in the city?

You know it's really dangerous out here & 10x more worse just because you're a girl...

David's voice trailed off in Demi's corrupt world.

Her mind & eyes zeroed in at one of the officers who was weirdly staring right back at her.

The officer who was suspiciously eyeing Demi was looking down at a picture of her then looked up to see if they match.

David:...you shouldn't be walking around L.A. like this. I'd be glad to accompany you where ever you're going...

The officer confirmed it was her by talking into the car's CB radio.

Officer 1:Uh... I think i found this Demetria Lovato girl

Demi quickly but deeply took a breath.

The officer's eyes broaden once he saw Demi spun around & bolted back down the street back to where the liquor was located.

David:Ugh...not again..Demi,wait up!

Officer 2:That was fast. Where is she?

Officer 1:She's going down Henderson street.

As Officer 1 U-turned, David stradled back on his bike & effortlessly pedaled with intense speed.

Demi was literally shoving everyone who was in her way.

David was already by her side before she knew it.

He curved his bike infront of her to hault her in place.

David:What's going on?

She could see three police cars already parked at the end of the street.

Two policemen & an unknown man came out of their cars.

They were casually walking in a steady pace.

Another cop was already coming behind them.

Demi had no choice but to ask for help.

Demi:I need a place to hide...Please,help me.

David's eyes extended once he found out who the unknown man was. It was Investigator Ross.

Investigator Ross:David? Is that you?

David panicked as they got closer & closer.

He steered his bike to the left & pedaled into a unknown,grungy alley way.

Investigator ross:Demi,honey,we're here to bring you back been looking for you.

Demi nervously shooked her head sideways.

She looked like a little girl who didnt want to take a bath.

Once the investigator & the policemen took one more step closer, Demi sprinted into the alley as if it was her only hope.

David was already on foot by the time Demi could clearly see him in the dark shadow they were in.

The investigator & the police men were shouting to stop & other nonsense.

David stopped & waited for Demi at a rusty fire escape.

David:Hurry up!

By the time Demi got to David,the cops were right at the entrance of the alley way.

Demi quickly went up the ladder with David right behind her.

David took the lead by running up the stairs.

Theyre were probably six flights of stairs they had to run up.

Demi's eyes were glued to the police men who were already climbing up the ladder by the time they were on the 4th floor.

David stopped infront of an old window once they were on the 5th floor.

He effortlessly opened the window & gave room for Demi to get in.

She hesistated to get in the unfamiliar room but the policemen were already on the 2nd floor so she had no choice.

She ducked in & lunged her body into the room.

The room's floor was piled up with clothes & paper that were crammed into balls.

The paper balls seemed as though they were madly & randomly thrown.

There was a door-sized book standing against the west wall.

A bed & a tv were set parrallel from eachother.

Guitar-first,David ducked down & quickly went into the room with no sweat or scratch visible.

The footsteps of the cops were getting louder & quicker.

David cautiously closed the window back down & locking it at the same time.

He covered the window with the curtains that were already installed.

David wore his guitar strap & fast walked towards the book case with Demi,who's way past being crazy,unpatiently following him.

Demi jumped once she heard loud voices & knocks through the walls & windows.

David pushed the book case to the left.

There was another set of stairs & a door at the end.

David:Well are you gonna get in or not?

She uneasingly walked in the secret room,which was pitch black once David closed the opening with the book case.

Demi coul feel David's presence moving up the stairs in the dark.

David:Ugh,we really need to fix the lights in here.

Demi:We?

David searched for the door knob & successfully opened the door.

Bright light pierced through the darkness of the small hallway.

David:Yeah,We,as in my friends & I.

She covered her eyes as she walked up the stairs.

Demi heard a loud sharp collision from outside. She inferred that the cops had broke in the window by breaking it.

David looked back & a strained,anxious expression popped out.

David:Oooh,John isn't gonna like that.

She had no idea who "John" was but she let that pass by.

As Demi got up to the room,which probably was an attic, she finally found her paradise.

Her eyes glistened with happiness but that happiness didn't reach the features of her face.

David closed the door behind her then gave a welcoming smile.

David:Welcome to The Studio.

The attic consists of different kinds of guitars,drums,keyboards,violins & other instruments which were all placed in a specific place.

There was hi-tech studio synthesizers,MPCs,mics & so much more.

The room was probably the size of three high school class rooms.

CD's & records were stacked on a side of the room.

The highlight of the room was the huge view.

A whole wall was glass.

Demi was pretty much head over heels with this she didn't show it physically,yet.

David comfortably slouched down on a old,blue couch.

She walked over to the glass wall & stared down at the crazy world spinning beneath her.

W/ Jelena

6:39 pm

Joe:Five stars!

He finished his last serving of Selena's dinner.

She blushed across the dinner table.

Joe:I never knew you were great at cooking. You know...you'd make a wonderful wife.

Selena perked her head up at what Joe said.

A tender,sweet smile swept Selena's face.

Selena:Well..I'm really happy you liked it.

Joe marveled at Selena so deeply with a indescribable feeling whenever they were together.

A feeling beyond words.

Selena:Why're you looking at me like that?

Joe:I don't know...I never realized how unsocial I am towards people. Til' now.

Selena:What do you mean?

Joe:You're the first person that has ever sat with me in this table for a real dinner.

Selena was silent but thoughtful as he shared his feelings.

Joe:It's really different & odd to have company. Every night I would just stare at the wall or watch TV.

Selena:Really?...

Joe:Yes,really.

Selena:Well,I'm here for two weeks might as well make the most of it.

She slightly faked smiled.

Now that she knew how lonely & sad Joe was here in house,going back to England would be heartbreaking.

Joe sipped the last of his red whine & stood up.

He started to collect all the plates.

She quickly stood up from her chair.

Selena:No,Joe, I'll handle this.

She tried to take the plates from Joe,but he stopped her.

Joe:Seriously,Sel? You already cooked everything. Its my turn.

Selena sighed as slowly surrendered.

Joe:Relax, I got this.

Selena:Mmmkay. Ill be in my room.

She hesistantingly walked away.

Selena quickly looked back at Joe & sweetly smiled.

A hour later, Joe finished washing & drying every plate,pan,& etc.

He turned off the kitchen lights & headed back to his room with Max following

He opened the door then,out of nowhere, Joe heard a low scorn.

Selena:Excuse me? No good night hug?

She had her head poked out of her door.

Joe gave a low laugh as he walked over to Selena.

The two met in the middle of the hall way.

Selena was in a silky night robe.

Selena:Thanks for a putting up with me through the day.

Joe:Naw,you weren't that bad. But your welcome.

Selena:I really had a great day.

Joe:Me too. Once again,thank you for the dinner.

Selena & Joe came closer & hugged.

The hug was more tighter & longer than a "friend hug".

Joe loved her sweet,natural smell & her body was like liquid under the silk.

They both slowly gazed at eachother;still with arms around eachother.

Selena:Good night,Joe.

Joe:Good night,Sel.

Selena's eyes were glued at Joe's familiar,irresistable lips.

He noticed her & exactly knew what she wanted.

Selena's heart accelerated as joe held onto her tighter which made her lean closer to her target.

Selena's hands crawled up Joe's shoulders & neck.

They simaltenously closed their eyes.

They're breathing got shorter & shorter.

They naturally turned their heads the opposite side of one another.

They sweetly kissed as if it was their first kiss they ever had together.

Joes hands flew down to Selena's waist.

As Joe pulled back for a quick breath, Selena curled her lips & snuck a last kiss.

Smiles were formed as they still kissed & pulled away.

They brought back their hands to their sides as they gawk at eachother

Selena:Uhm...I guess I'll see you in the morning?

Joe:Yeah...definitely.

She bit her lip & looked down as she slowly walked backwards.

They both were blushing & smiling tremndously as they walked back to their bedroom doors.

They both walked in & closed the door at the same time.

Selena & Joe gave out a "love" sigh.

W/ Nick

Nick was in his empty house waiting for a call.

Bottles of beer were all over his room.

One of them was thrown at an innocent wall.

He's brain never felt this insane before.

Nick stared at the ceiling wall.

It was the first night that Demi's been missing.

Nick's cellphone,which was already in his hand, rang.

He cattapulted himself up as he answered 's been waiting for this call all day.

Nick:Did you find her!?

Investigator Ross:Yes...but we lost her again.

Nick:You know what,fuck this. What kind of investigator are you!?I bet if i look for she'd be already here back home!

Investigator Ross:Nick,are you drunk?

Nick:I dont give a fuck about me,alright!?

Investigator Ross:okay,calm down. I've got some other news,I guess.

Nick:Wha?

Investigator ross:The last time we saw her she was with a guy named David Archuleta.

Nick:...David?...Archuleta?...I havent heard that name for years. Thought he was dead?

Investigator ross:Nope,he's assuredly alive. You know him?

Nick:Of course,he's my cousin.


End file.
